Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to user initiated replication in a synchronized object replication system.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. One such process is data replication. Replicated data systems may externalize various logical data storage entities, such as files, data objects, backup images, data snapshots or virtual tape cartridges. It is often required that such data storage entities be replicated from their origin site to remote sites. Replicated data entities enhance fault tolerance abilities and availability of data. While several existing approaches may be used to perform data replication, these approaches have accompanying limitations that negatively affect replication efficiency, system performance and data consistency, require additional overhead, or any combination of the above challenges.